


Partners

by AntiScotty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiScotty/pseuds/AntiScotty
Summary: Gavin is forced to work with his new partner Connor, the stupid android sent by cyberlife. This was a nightmare more than anything else you could imagine. But over time does Gavin and up finding something more about this android? Something intimate?





	Partners

The crisp fall air and crunching of leaves under Connors feet is enough to make his cheeks warm up a little. He's still getting used to the air and different seasons, but fall was definitely his favorite so far. The walk to work was very calming other than the few people who threw racial slurs his way, but in time that would pass he hoped. The leaves continue to fall and Connor can't help but feel like he's in complete bliss, it was such a relaxing feeling. While Connor is walking he stops to pick up hot chocolate at a nearby coffee shack, Even though androids don't need to drink he still thought it would set the mood a little better. Connor slowly approached the building, scarf swaying back and forth behind him when he opened the door to the Detroit police department.

Connor clocks in and makes his way towards his desk but Fowler however had other ideas. "CONNOR! IN MY OFFICE." Connor stopped his action dead in its track, now heading for fowlers office. Once inside he takes a seat next to Gavin reed. Gavin was a phenomenal detective, but he hated Connor with a burning passion. "You wanted to see me sir?" Connor asked. Reed rolled his eyes throwing a file in Connors lap. " we've been assigned a case asshole. " Connor looked down at the file and opened it up, looking over the details. "Alright, where should we get sta -" detective reed gets up, throwing his chair against the glass wall. "I'm not working with some plastic douchebag. I want a real partner!" Hank looked over at the office and saw Connor sitting there taking all the jabs from gavin. " oh Connor.... " 

Fowler wasn't putting up with it today though. "Detective reed, I was under the impression that you could get any job done. So I suggest you start doing your job!" Reed takes Connors hot chocolate, throwing it across the room before grabbing his jacket and storming over to his desk. "Connor, please take detective reed with you to investigate the disappearance of Chloe price." 

Once they left the office Gavin and Connor headed out back into the cool air to their crime scene. Gavin gets in his car, Connor sitting down in the passenger seat. "I'm sure that this case won't take long detective reed. We can get it solved and then be on our way if that's what would please you." Gavin glared and slammed the door shut. "Listen to me and listen good you plastic fuck, I don't know what your game is but I can guarantee you that Once this is over, me and you will never work another case." Connor slumps back against the seat while Gavin drives to the apartment complex. The moment they pull up to the scene gavin is already taking charge, storming into the place, kicking the other detectives out. Gavin wasted no time examining the files and even some of the photos. Connor though immediately headed for the crime scene and the marked numbers. Gavin glanced at Connor every so often to make sure that he wasn't screwing around with the crime scene.

Connor leaned down and picked up the gun to examine it closer. Once he found traces of blood on it he pressed his tongue against the barrel of the gun, Gavin freaking out. "Hey woah! That's evidence!" Connor looked up, tongue slowly licking the side. Reeds face begins to heat up and he turns the other way. "It's a DNA match to someone by the name of Chloe price. She's been in the Detroit police station before wi-" Gavin wandered over to Connor and motions him to stand up. 

Connor placed the gun back against the floor before he stands up in a slow motion, looking Gavin in the eyes. "Yes detective reed?" Gavin pushed Connor against the wall, holding him by his jacket. "Don't you ever do that again." Connor looked at the pink cheeks and how Gavin was tightly holding onto his jacket. Either he was in distress or he was turned on. "Detective, i can analyze data in real time, I'm sorry I forgot to mention that at the beginning." Gavin groaned in frustration, looking Connor up and down once more. " you're a real piece of work connor. " Connor looked at the detective a little confused. "Perhaps we could spend some time getting to know one another better. It would make us closer and easier to work on the case." Gavin grumbled and heads towards the other evidence, dismissing Connors idea completely.

Connor continues to analyze things around the house. He heads into the bedroom, looking at the laundry on the bed. He picked up a lingerie set analyzing the material. "Hey plastic man I'm gon -" reed stops talking and looked at connor holding the blue lingerie set, his cheeks get even darker as he rips it away from Connor throwing it on the bed. "This is a crime scene not a toy!" Connor nods. " I'm aware of that detective. This piece had never been worn, it still has the tag on it. We could take it into the shop and see when she acquired the item. We can even check their cameras to see if she was followed by anyone. " Gavin placed his hand on his face and nods. "Alright, fine. Lets just finish looking around here first." Connor nods and continues to search around the room, lots of photos, cigarette boxes, some punk albums. Connor picked up a picture, glancing over the people inside of it "Maxine Caulfield and Chloe price." Connor stands up, heading back towards reed. "Detective, this girl knew a woman named Maxine Caulfield, i think we should look into finding her as well." Gavin grabs Connors tie, "connor, you're very insightful but please shut the fuck up for a minute." Gavin goes back to reading the love letters from before and even throws a few of them to the side. " looks like they wanted to run away together. I think we should ask maxines parents if they've seen her recently if not, we will check out the lingerie shop, bring the photo with you. " 

Connor nods and they leave the crime scene to go look for Maxine and her parents. If Chloes disappearance had anything to do with love, this was a good starting point. Connor sits in the passenger seat, detective reed flipping a pen around his fingers. Connor watched him for a moment before speaking. "Detective? Why do you hate me?" Reed stops and laughed, " it's pretty obvious Connor. " Connor shakes his head, "I'm not quite sure what that means detective." Reed grabs Connors tie, yanking him to look him in the eyes. "Listen here, I told you to stay out of my way. I won't hesitate to put you down like the sick dog you are. You think you're going to replace every damn cop, well I got news for you Malibu Barbie. You're nothing but plastic, a robot, Nothing more than recycled human trash." Connors gut sinks and he tried to look away, Gavin throwing him back into the passenger seat. "Remember your place tin can before I have to put you in it again."


End file.
